starquest_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Klinshaya
Description A race of calculating, vicious reptilians, the Klinshaya believe themselves to be the rightful masters of the Galaxy. Conquered in the Terran year 321 S.T.Y. by the Rodomok, the Klinshaya spent centuries fighting and dying as shock troops and cannon fodder. In 1944 S.T.Y., a number of Alshayan writings were discovered in the rubble of a destroyed Therataan colony. The finder of these documents, a Klinshayan male named Tasla Skreixx, would eventually become the center of the Klinshayan rebellion. Twisting the meanings of the Alshayan documents to his own purposes, Skreixx convinced his followers that their people were meant to be master, not slave, and rulers of every star in the heavens. Within a decade, followers of Skreixx had taken control of the majority of the Rodomok star fleet, and had laid waste to the Rodomok homeworld of Rodom. Tasla Skreixx then became the first emperor of the Klinshaya Empire. After consolidating their hold on their empire and technology for the next century, the Klinshaya began expanding towards Earth , always careful not to directly confront the Therataa. Discovering the Celay in 2175 S.T.Y., they began efforts to conquer them and were astonished when the Terran fleet handed them a humiliating defeat. After nine brutal years of conflict, the Klinshaya stood on the edge of annihilation as Terran fleets bore down on their homeworld and were astonished again when the Terrans refused to do so. A humiliating surrender and peace treaty ended the war for the Klinshaya, but awoke in them something that would dash all hopes for a permanent peace. A desire for revenge. Society Little is known about Klinshaya society, and what is known is based on rumor and second hand reports. It is known that the Klinshay are ruled by an emperor or empress (Standard term for the Klinshaya word Q'eudr) and that this ruler's word is absolute. It is unknown how the Emperor is chosen but it is not hereditary. The Klinshaya military is directly under the control of the Emperor and the civilian population is under the control of the military. Below the Klinshayan civilian on the social scale are the various strata of slave groups; with Klinshaya slaves, Rodomok, and then other species holding rank in that order. These slave groups perform nearly all the manual labor in the Empire and have never been encountered in space. It is also known that slaves, Klinshaya slaves included, are often used as food. Among the Klinshaya being eaten by a higher ranking Klinshaya is considered to be a great honor. It is said that when the Klinshayan Emperor dies the new Emperor will consume his or her predecessor as part of the coronation ceremony. Biology Physically the Klinshay have traits in common with Terran mammals and reptiles. They are warm blooded, but very sensitive to cold temperatures. Klinshaya blood is green. They reproduce sexually, but the young are hatched from eggs, which then nurse from the mother or a female slave. The Klinshaya mate for life in a pair bond. If one partner in a pair bond dies, the other partner remains unattached for life. There seems to be little, if any gender discrimination among the Klinshay, with high ranking individuals encountered of both sexes. Klinshaya have a acute sense of smell, but their senses of hearing and sight are approximately 75% of the Terran norm. See Also Klinshaya Empire Tasla Skreixx Klisa-Matz External Links Category:Races